Trip of a Life Time
by Kaiyon17
Summary: Bakura is running along side a pitch black wolf with a silver face in a forest of evergreens. The wolf runs around a large patch of boulders, leaving him behind.He calls out to it as he rounds the cornerand-he wakes up in a cold sweat yelling.Can a trip t
1. Default Chapter

Chapter~1  
  
Bakura sighed and leaned against a large oak tree. He breathed in the crisp Montana air. Seto had taken them to Montana for Mokuba and Jess's birthday. Jess was Mokuba and Setos' half-sister. Yami Bakura came out and leaned against the other side of the tree. "My God it's beautiful. I could stay here forever." Bakura said as a sigh came out. Yami leaned over and looked at him. "I see you're happy." He said in an agitated voice. Bakura gave him a quizzled look. "What's wrong Yami?" he asked in a worried voice. If anyone should be enjoying this trip, it was Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura closed his eyes and shook his head. Seto walked up next to them and stopped. A large, snowy- white wolf with three tails was at his side. Next to the wolf was Kurama in his fox form followed by a snowy-white fox with two tails. The white wolf was Jess and the other fox was Rachel, Mokuba and Jesss' best friend. Jess walked over to Bakura and licked his hand. Bakura ruffled the fur on top of her head. She rubbed against his legs affectionately. Seto looked at her and smiled. "You go on up ahead with Mokuba, Rach, and Kurama. I think some red foxes are up there, look." He pointed up the trail they were following. Up ahead, four red foxes were watching them curiously. Kurama took off as soon as he saw them. Rachel and Jess weren't far behind him. Jess changed into a red fox with a silver strip down her back. The foxes welcomed them into the pack immediately and lead them out into a meadow. Yami Yugi walked up next to Bakura so he could watch them. He smiled and looked at Seto. "Think they'll ever come back?" he asked. Seto looked at him. "No way in Hell." Yami grinned and turned back to watching them play in the flowery field. Joey walked up next to Seto and tripped. Seto smiled and snorted. "Grace. Have a nice trip?" He said in an amused voice. Joey got up and glared at him. "Shut ap." He said in an annoyed voice. Joey brushed himself off and looked at Yugi who'd just come up beside him. "Hey Yug'. Thought we'd lost ya back dare for a sec." He joked. Yugi laughed. Seto looked at Bakura. "So how do you like America so far Bakura?" Bakura jumped at hearing his name. He'd been deep in thought when Seto had addressed him. "Oh, me? I love it so far. Montana is fabulous." He responded. Seto nodded. "What about Yami?" Bakura had been hoping he wouldn't ask that question. "Oh, well.um.uh.ask him." Bakura suggested. Seto shrugged and looked to Yami Bakura. Yami was watching him. "I like it. It could be worse." He said shrugging. Yami looked back out to the mountains. Seto shook his head and he too looked at the mountains. It was a beautiful sight to see. The sun was setting directly behind them. It painted the sky in a rainbow of colors. Jess, Rachel, and Kurama returned from the meadow panting. Kurama turned back into a human and grabbed his knees and panted hard. His human form had blood-red hair and emerald eyes. He was a tall, middle aged boy around fifteen. "Well."he swallowed and continued to pant. ".I'm happy." 


	2. two

Chapter~2 Disclaimer: don't own ygo or yu yu but do own Lisa, Jess, and Rachel  
  
"Yami?" Bakuras' voice broke into his thoughts. He looked at his soul room door. Bakura was standing there watching him.  
  
"Oh, hi little one. What is it?"  
  
He asked his lighter half. Bakura shrugged and walked over to the bed and sat down next to his Yami. Yami went back to polishing his prized dagger, aware of Bakura watching his every move.  
  
"What's bothering you Yami? Something's wrong."  
  
Bakura said in a concerned voice. Yami sighed in defeat and stopped polishing his dagger. He closed his eyes and bent his head down.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired from staying up all night on that Hell machine you people call a plane."  
  
He lied. In reality, he was pissed because he could sense a dark force not far away. He didn't want to alarm Bakura, but he did want to tell Yami Yugi about it. He smiled and looked at Bakura. Bakura smiled back and hugged him. He hugged his lighter half back and went back to polishing his dagger. Bakura watched him. A sad expression came over his face. Yami caught the change and looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong Bakura? Are you ok?"  
  
He asked worrily. Bakura was hardly ever sad and took a lot to make him admit it. Bakura looked longingly at his dagger. Yami could tell he wanted one. He had one ready to give to him for his birthday in a month, but seeing Bakura sad made him get it out of his drawer. He had it wrapped in velvet so as not to scratch or dirty it. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Bakura. Bakura watched him curiously and wondered at the cloth in his hands. Yami sat down and handed it to Bakura.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Bakura unwrapped the cloth and gasped. A beautiful silver dagger lay in his hands. He could tell Yami had made it because of the teeth it had on the edges, only he knew how to do that type of craftsmanship. Bakuras' throat clogged with tears as he fingered the beautiful object. In the middle of the dagger was a design of a hawk in mid flight. He looked at his Yami and choked out the words 'thank you'. Yami smiled warmly at him and looked at the dagger.  
  
"I take it you like it? I was going to give it to you for your birthday next month, but I couldn't wait. The handle's made out of gold and silver. I know those are your favorite colors. Hope you like it." He said smiling. Bakura carefully placed the dagger back in the velvet cloth and set it aside. He looked at his darker half and hugged him. Bakura let the tears flow freely now, he didn't try to hold them back any longer. They soaked Yamis' shirt but he didn't care right now. Yamis' broadened smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"I love it Yami. Thank you so much. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."  
  
Bakura whispered. Yami closed his eyes and hugged him tighter.  
  
"You don't have to Bakura. I just want to see you happy, that's how you can repay me. Keep it in your room, do whatever. It's yours now."  
  
:You'd better take it. Took me a week to design and make.:  
  
He thought to himself. Bakura broke away and picked up his new prized possession. He thanked his Yami one last time and left with the dagger, carrying it as if it was made of fragile glass. Yami smiled to himself and went back to cleaning his dagger. 


	3. two

Chapter~3  
  
Mokuba looked out the window of their large hotel room down at the pool where Seto, Lisa, Tristen, Yugi, and Joey were swimming. Seto made a huge wave with his arm and splashed Tristen. Mokuba looked longingly at the pool. Lizzy walked over to the window. Lizzy was his mirror image, she was also Lisas' sister. Lisa was Setos' girlfriend. She had snowy-white hair and silver eyes with a touch of gold. Lizzy and Mokuba were also boyfriend and girlfriend, which didn't cope well with Seto and Lisas' set up. Lizzy sighed and hugged Mokubas' neck.  
  
"Feelin' up to swimmin'? I'll play you a game of marco-polo."  
  
Mokuba asked her. Lizzys' grip around his neck tightened slightly.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
She released his neck and grabbed her swimsuit. Mokuba changed in the other room while she changed in the bathroom. He wore his favorite swim trunks. They were black like his hair and had blue and silver flames on them. Lizzy appeared out of the other room and looked him over real quick while he looked her over.  
  
"Hmm.not bad, not bad at all."  
  
"Diddo. I like, I like."  
  
Mokuba said as they grabbed some towels from their travel bags. Lizzy grinned and ran down the three stories to the pool. She threw her towel on top of a lawn chair still running and dived in. It was twelve feet deep, so there was no risk of head injury. Mokuba threw his towel on top of hers and did a cannon ball in front of Tristen. Tristen grabbed him as he came up and threw him a good five feet in the air. Mokuba screamed in delight and landed right in front of Joey. Joey was soaked even more. Seto grabbed his head and shoved it under water before he had time to realize what had hit him. Joey came up gasping and coughing. Seto laughed and slapped the water. Joey splashed him right back. Lizzy came up behind Joey and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mokuba did the same to Seto. The other people around the pool ignored them and went on tanning. Kurama appeared at the pools edge as a fox. The people around the pool stared at him as if he'd just appeared out of Hell. Two people near him screamed. Kurama ignored them and started to walk around the pools edge. In mid stride he turned into a yoko and kept walking. Rachel ran up behind him but was stopped by a guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Stay away from that.that.thing!"  
  
He scolded. Kurama snapped around and , quick as a flash, snatched her up and threw her into the pool. He looked over his shoulder at the stunned man.  
  
"Don't ever touch her again. She's my sister."  
  
Kurama warned. 


	4. four

Chapter~4 Disclaimer: don't own ygo or yu yu but do own Lisa, Lizzy, Rachel, Jess  
  
"Come on in Kurama! The water's great!"  
  
Rachel called from the edge of the pool. Kurama looked over the brim of his sunglasses at her. He arched a brow in a 'You're kidding, right?' way. Rachel grinned and jerked her over her shoulder at the pool. Kurama smiled as if to say 'Yeah, right.' He leaned back and continued his tanning. Hiei looked over at him from where he was tanning next to him.  
  
"You'd better go Kurama, she's just going to get both of us wet anyways if you don't."  
  
Kurama looked over at him.  
  
"Would you just tan please?"  
  
He asked him, slightly annoyed. Hiei shrugged and got up and moved a few chairs over. He laid back and got comfortable again. He reached into the bag they'd brought down to the pool and pulled out a large book titled 'Swordsmanship, Past and Present'. Kurama rolled his eyes and went back to tanning. Ten minutes later, Rachel can over and ringed her hair out all over him. Kurama gasped at the sudden change in temperature. He glared at her.  
  
"You have a death wish-don't you?"  
  
He said in a dangerous tone as he slowly stood up. Rachel nodded and smiled sweetly. She ran back over to the pool and jumped in. Kurama changed back into a Yoko and followed her. He dived in and let his body adjust for a moment before swimming after her. He was surprisingly agile in the water despite being a land demon. He came up under Rachel, grabbed her feet, and pulled her down. Rachel came up just like Joey had, coughing and gasping. Kurama lifted her up and out of the water and threw her across the pool. Seto had to duck to avoid being hit.  
  
"Hey! Watch it will ya?!"  
  
He shouted. Kurama gave him a sorry look and swam over to him. Surprisingly, Kurama was the same height as Seto. Lisa swam up behind him and laced her arms around his neck. Seto smiled evily and went under with her still clinging to his neck. Still smiling, he arched a brow and started to swim around the pool. Lisa let go of his neck after about a minute and surfaced. Seto circled the pool a few more times and got out. Lisa shrugged and started a game of water tag with Jess, Mokuba, and Rachel. Seto walked over to a lawn chair right next to Hiei and lay down on it. Hiei glanced up from his book at him.  
  
"So how's the father-to-be?"  
  
He asked in an amused voice. Seto stared at him and blinked. Hiei's smile widened in seeing his friends shock and he ached a brow.  
  
"What? You didn't know? She's been pregnant for three months Seto."  
  
Seto's jaw dropped and he stared at his best friend as if he'd grown an extra leg. Hiei shrugged and watched him in amusment. It took Seto a few minutes to come out of his state of shock. He leaned back in the lawn chair and stared at the sky as if he was in a wonderful dream. He laughed a little and looked back at Hiei. He was at a loss for words so he just shook his head and grinned and laughed. Hiei smiled again.  
  
"I take it you're happy. You should be."  
  
He mumbled as he turned back to reading his book. Seto looked back over to the pool and saw Lisa coming towards him. She picked up the nearest towel and dried off. Seto just watched her and smiled. Lisa lay down next to him and turned to look at him. She cocked her head and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What? What are you so happy about?"  
  
She asked him. Getting no response she turned to Hiei who was trying not to listen.  
  
"Hiei, what's wrong with Seto?"  
  
She asked him. Hiei looked up from his book and looked at her. He sighed in defeat and looked from her to Seto.  
  
"He knows, Lisa. He knows."  
  
Hiei told her turning back to his book. Lisa cocked her head.  
  
"Knows wh-oh."  
  
She blushed sheepishly and looked at her lap in embarrassment. Seto lifted her chin with the tips of her fingers. She looked at him and blushed. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. No words were needed. Seto looked at her and grinned. Lisa smiled.  
  
"We're going to have to tell the children soon. I was going to tell you this weekend, but I guess not. Let's tell them tonight shall we?"  
  
Lisa suggested. Seto closed his eyes and smiled. Seto grabbed his sunglasses and started tanning. Lisa did the same.  
  
Merik walked down the steps that lead to the pool. He reached the pool and picked out his lawn chair. He took off his long purple robe and lay down. He didn't notice Yugi or the other swimming in the pool right in front of him. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Long time, no see."  
  
Merik's eyes flew open and he looked in front of him to see Yami Bakura standing at the other end of the lawn chair. He looked semi-shocked for a moment, then his expression turned to a glad one.  
  
"Yes, hasn't it?" 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter ~5  
  
Hiei, seeing it was safe, moved back over to his original lawn chair. Kurama had, once again, started tanning. Hiei smiled and sat down again. Kurama looked at him and smiled warmly.  
  
" Hiei."  
  
He said in a soft voice. Hiei glanced in his direction.  
  
"There's room for one more."  
  
Hiei smirked and moved over to the chair his love was on. Kurama snuggled up to him, not caring what other people around them thought. Hiei just smirked and put an arm protectively around his kitsune.  
Soon, Kurama's soft, even breathing told him he'd dozed off. He pressed his lips to the top of Kurama's head and whispered ' I love you' softly. Kurama's only response was to lay his head on Hiei's bare chest. He closed his eyes and smiled, still with his mouth pressed to the top of his head. He reached up with the arm he'd had around his kitsune and combed his blood-red, silky hair with his fingers.  
He reached into the bag he'd brought with his free hand and pulled out a pair of headphones and a CD case. He flipped through them until he found his AeroSmith CD. Hiei stared at it for a moment, then he looked down at the sleeping fox-demon.  
  
::How did he get my CD?!::  
  
he thought to himself, slightly annoyed. But all his anger was washed away immediately and was replaced with concern when he saw Kurama was turning a crimson color. Kurama didn't get out much these days because he had been in the Spirit World ( or Reikai ) too much lately. The sunscreen he had applied earlier had worn down. Hiei carefully picked him up, slipping one arm under his knees and one around his shoulders letting Kuramas head still rest on his bare chest, so as not to wake him and carried him off to their room.  
  
"Next time, Kurama, I won't be so generous as to carry you. I'll wake your ass up and make you walk yourself, I mean- what do I look like? A servant?"  
  
he asked himself more than Kurama upon reaching their room. He gently laid Kurama down on the velvety, blanketed waterbed. He himself laid down next to the still sleeping Kurama and fell asleep a short time later.  
  
"So what brings you to this pathetic country?"  
  
Yami asked Merik with a hint of sarcasim.  
  
" If you must know, I'm here with Ishisu on some important business."  
  
He explained wrinkling his nose in disgust. Yami just smirked coldly at him.  
  
"She has some business to do with some scholars I imagin. I'm here to look for-"  
  
"-some more Millenium items."  
  
Yami Bakura finished for him still smirking. Merik merly nodded. 


End file.
